Sonic Mania: When Tomorrow Comes
by kokorolinkrun
Summary: A festival is coming up, and Sonic and his friends are excited. However, a young woman replaces and energy in them called "Tomorrows", and the ones she replaced their ones with somehow turns them...human. But they have none of the powers they had before! Now it's up to Sonic and his friends to find workarounds from their lost powers to stop the new threat the world yet again.
1. Episode 1: Festival Preparations

It was a peaceful day in Mobius, and Sonic The Hedgehog and his friends were getting prepared for a upcoming festival that would be happening the following week. Mighty The Armadillo had decided that he and the others would make something different for the Festival:

-Ray The Flying Squirrel would be making Sushi, Takoyaki and more with the help of Mighty.

-Miles "Tails" Prower would usually help make banners and art.

-And Mighty would write short stories for the festival.

However, Sonic, on the other hand, had no clue what he wanted to do. He did consider helping Tails with the banners and art, but he was worried they wouldn't look so good. So he decided to go ask Tails for help deciding.

When he opened the door to Tails' room, he saw he was working on some art. He then asked if he could watch, which Tails said yes.

"So...um..Tails?" Sonic began, sitting next to Tails.

"Yes Sonic?"

"You know that I couldn't decide what I wanted to do for the festival?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I still can't decide. I was considering helping with art, but my skills are eh..."

Suddenly, Tails gave Sonic the paintbrush he was just using. "Come on! Give it a try!"

And so Sonic did. He made a painting on par with Tails in such a short amount of time due to his speed. And after all that, Tails said: "...It's perfect."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! It's a picture of your Super Mode, correct?"

"Yeah, I just felt like drawing something meaningful this time around."

"It's amazing."

Suddenly, Ray entered the room with what appeared to be sunflower oil and rice on his gloves and asked in a doubtful manner: "Hey, Tails? I'm having trouble with these Sushi Rolls and Mighty is busy. Can you please help?"

"Well, I'm busy right now. But maybe Sonic can help?"

"Wait, me!? But I never-" Sonic was about to talk, but then looked at Ray and sighed. "Okay, fine."

—-

"...And then you roll it like so, and then cut it up!"

Sonic and Ray had made their first successful Sushi Roll. Ray then smiled and said "Aw, thank you Sonic!", resulting in Sonic just warmly smiling as he left.

After leaving Ray be, Sonic began to wonder about what he really wanted to do. "That drawing I did with Tails was quite pretty, and making the sushi with Ray was fun. But I still haven't fully decided. Maybe I should just stay here and sleep. But that wouldn't make anyone happy. I'm gonna ask Mighty later."

—-

A few hours later...

—-

"Hey Mighty, is it okay if I come in?"

"Sure, I guess."

Sonic then sat on Mighty's bed and watched him write some short story ideas for the Festival. He then told Mighty about how he helped his friends and his stress over choosing, to which Mighty responded with "Don't stress too much, Sonic. You've still got until July 16th, the day before the festival, to decide, after all. Just let me know when you've decided, okay?".

"Okay, I will! Thank you! Say, why do we have the Festival, anyway?"

"Well, Sonic..." Mighty started, "...It's a long story."

"I wanna hear it!"

"Okay, here goes. You see, every one hundred years, a comet known as the 'Future Comet' passes by our planet. Legend has it that this special comet blesses your future and gives you a vision of said future. However, nobody knows if it's real or not, so I guess we just have to find out."

"That's so cool...!" Sonic then yawned. "And I think it's time you went to sleep. There's much more preparations to do!" Mighty then said, and laughed. "That's what I was just thinking. See ya!" Sonic ran out of Mighty's room and accidentally crashed into a wall. He then yelled "SORRY!" and continued until he reached his room and jumped onto bed.

"Hmmm, maybe this whole Festival thing won't be so bad after all..." Sonic muttered to himself before falling asleep.

—-

When everyone was asleep, a strange young woman entered their home without them knowing. "This must be the home to those troublemakers Eggman told me about. No matter, once I take their tomorrows and replace them, they'll be powerless! And once I have all of them, our plan will finally be achieved and the Future Comet will be-!"

Tails suddenly woke up to the noise and looked around. He then went downstairs with a flashlight and saw the woman. He then turned on the light, and was able to get a better look.

The young woman had long, dark-brown/black hair with purple ends and a dark purple dress with some frills and a black ribbon. She was also wearing white socks and black shoes. In her hair was a light purple diamond.

"Who ARE you!?"

"My name does not matter right now. What does matter is what I'm here for."

"What are you talking about!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH-!?"

Suddenly, Tails felt a light get pulled out of him and be replaced, resulting him to fall onto the floor unconscious. The young woman then took out a strange white gem, which then turned orange.

"That's one down. Now to do the others."

—-

The next day...

—-

"Sonic? Are you there? Please wake up!"

Sonic slowly awoke to Tails' voice. "Hm...wha? Tails? That you buddy? Where are ya?"

"I'm here Sonic. Are you okay?"

Sonic then saw a young boy in front of him with orange hair in pigtails with white at the ends, a white shirt, brown jacket and trousers and Tails' gloves and shoes. He couldn't see clearly due to still being incredibly tired. "I..I'm fine..."

"What happened to you?"

Sonic could only stare confused. Just what was the boy talking about? "I feel the same as I usually do."

Well, to be fair, he was lying about feeling the same as normal. He was actually feeling a little cold, but it didn't bother him that much.

"Say, why do you sound and look like my buddy?"

"Eh? Don't you remember me? It's me! Tails! Miles Prower! Your friend!"

"Wait...what? How did you-"

Suddenly, they both heard a scream. "That sounded like Ray! We need to help him!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic then fully woke up. "Well what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!"

They then rushed to Ray's room to see what was going on, and when they entered, they saw a frightened young boy with yellow hair, a yellow shirt and dark yellow trousers. He was also wearing Ray's gloves and shoes.

"W-Who are you people!?" The young boy asked in a frightened tone.

"We're your friends, Ray! We've changed too!"

"Wait, Tails, what do you mean 'we'?"

Through all this time, Sonic hasn't even bothered looking at himself, nor has he noticed he no longer has his speed.

 _A/N: Thanks so much for reading the very first chapter of this new story of mine! Now, you're all probably wondering where Chaos Decoration episode 2 is. Well, it's coming, okay? Please be patient. Until then, see you all next time!_


	2. Episode 2: Wait, What?

_Previously on Sonic Mania: When Tomorrow Comes, a young woman sneaked into Sonic and his friends' home, and somehow turned them human. Sonic had discovered Tails and Ray have been affected. What Sonic doesn't know, however, is that he's changed too..._

—-

"Wait, Tails, what do you mean 'we'?"

Sonic stared at his now human friends, wondering just what Tails meant when he said THEY'VE changed. Suddenly, Tails then glares at Sonic with a expression of slight annoyance.

"Well...uh...Sonic? It might be wise if you-"

"Tails, for the last time, I feel the exact same as I always have!" Sonic then cried out, cutting off what Tails was out to say.

"You may feel the same as normal, but you certainly don't look it!"

Sonic then was about to scratch his head, but felt something softer than his quills, but it definitely wasn't fur. "Hm. My quills sure do feel alot softer today..." He then thought, holding a few chunks of his 'quills'. Then, he noticed his 'quills' were alot shorter and differently styled, and then he looked at his behind.

"And whatever happened to my backspikes and tail?".

And then he noticed his new outfit, which was a white shirt on top of a blue hoodie with a beige oval on it, and dark blue shorts. He still had his trademark white gloves and red shoes.

And finally, he found a mirror and saw his reflection.

He was human, no doubt about it. He felt so much different than before now, instead of just feeling cold. It was almost as if they were all crashing on to him at once, it just felt so weird, so illogical, so, so...-

"Sonic, is everything okay?"

Sonic instantly snapped back to reality upon hearing Tails' voice. "Oh...um, Tails! Sorry, I...got a little lost in though. Heh heh..."

"That's so unlike you!"

"Haha, yeah..."

The room was then silent for a few minutes as Ray, Tails and Sonic blankly looked at eachother. Then, Tails began to speak.

"Okay guys, so somehow, we've been turned into humans, and-"

"Tails," Sonic then cut off Tails. "What's a human?"

"You know, like what Eggman is."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, somehow we've been turned into humans, and it seems we no longer have our powers either. Ray no longer has his membrane, I no longer have my two tails, and Sonic no longer has his speed, trust me, when we were rushing here, Sonic was basically moving at the same speed we'd usually do."

Sonic then realised the last part and become really angry. "Aww, now I'm mad! Not only am I...THIS now, but I've lost my trademark ability!"

"Oh come on, you'll get used to it!" Tail jokingly responded, poking Sonic's belly.

"H-Hey! S-Stop that!" Sonic cried out, trying to push Tails away.

"Aww, okay. Come to think of it, you're kind of a pudgy boy. Makes sense, since you were kinda round as a hedgehog."

"I'm not fat!"

"Okay, fine, sheesh..."

Sonic then folded his arms and turned around. Just then, Ray began to speak.

"Hey, where's Mighty?"

"You have a good point Ray. Sonic, can you go check please? I'll stay here with Ray."

Sonic then sighed. "Okay, fine."

—-

Upon entering Mighty's room, Sonic saw what he thought was a young woman looking in the mirror. From what he could see, she had long hair that was red at the top and black at the bottom, and a outfit similar to his own.

"Oh, hey. You're, uhm. cute." Sonic then got closer, but then the 'woman' turned around and spoke, which made it clear to Sonic that 'she' was actually a he.

"W-What did you just say!? I'm a BOY, you DORK!"

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"Wait, Sonic? That you? You look alot thinner than I remember."

"Of course. Wait, why do you sound and look so much like Mighty?"

"Dude, I AM Mighty. I suppose you already know what's happening."

"Oh, sorry. Thought you were a girl for a moment there."

"...I am going to ignore that you said that, tubby. Anyway, please leave."

"Okay then...also, I'M NOT FAT!" Sonic then shut the door as he left.

—-

When Sonic met up with Tails and Ray again, he explained what happened.

"So Sonic, how did it go?"

"It appears he's been caught up in this madness too. I actually thought ht was a girl at first! Heh heh..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah..."

"No matter. Anyway, I've done some hacking to this device by Eggman, and as it turns out, Knuckles has been caught up in this huge transformation aswell."

"Knuckles? Haven't seen him since he punched the living daylights and of Metal and Eggman last month." Sonic then said.

"Strange, I know. This also says Eggman is on his way to Angel Island too."

Sonic then grinned. "Well, let's go! You stay here Ray, Tails and I got this all on lock."

"But what about the Tornado!?"

Sonic then stopped dead in his tracks upon realisation that Tails might not fit. "Tails, what if you can't fit in the Tornado?"

The only thing Tails responded with was "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

And so, the two set off to Angel Island, ready for a new adventure.

—-

Meanwhile, on Angel Island...

—-

"Why do I always end up losing the Master Emerald?" Knuckles The Echidna, now a red haired human boy, muttered to himself. "Doesn't help I'm in this form now."

The Master Emerald had somehow gone missing, and we was searching for it, being the guardian he was. So far, he had no luck, but he was going to keep trying.

 _A/N: Whoo, thank you all for reading episode 2! Sorry this was quite short in comparison to episode 1, hopefully episode 3 will be longer. Anyway, that's all I have to say for this, and see you all next time!_


	3. Episode 3: Journey To Angel Island

_Previously on Sonic Mania: When Tomorrow Comes, Sonic had finally become aware of his new human form, and also found out Mighty had been caught in the big transformation too, though things didn't turn out too well between them. As it turns out, Knuckles also changed aswell, and so Sonic and Tails decided to try set off to Angel Island to investigate..._

 _—-_

Sonic and Tails had thought to had run across a problem when it came to Tails being able to fit in the Tornado, but he actually seemed to fit.

"I-It feels a bit...t-tight around the waist region..." Tails confessed to Sonic, while still in the Tornado.

"We're just lucky that you still fit in this bad boy of a plane at all. Not even somebody like me would probably fit, and I haven't flown a plane in a long time!"

They both laughed at Sonic's statement, but then Tails began to speak again. "But honestly, Sonic, I don't think you'll be able to stand on the wings like you usually do, what if you end up falling off?" and Sonic could respond with "Like you said, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now I think it's about time we got going."

And so Sonic stood up on the wings as usual, and they were off.

"Let's go find Knuckles!"

—-

Back on Angel Island...

—-

"And another dead end." Knuckles sulked to himself, finding himself in the same place the Master Emerald was last stolen one month prior, and still no luck. While wondering where it could be, he remembered what happened the previous night.

—-

The Previous Night

—-  
It was a dark night on Angel Island, and Knuckles had decided to rest next to the Master Emerald. However, a young woman appeared on sitting top of the emerald, which woke Knuckles up. He turned to face the woman, ready to attack.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on the Master Emerald!?" He asked, with fury in his tone as he raised his fist.

"My name...is Kanna. I heard from Eggman that you are one of the troublemakers that keeps ruining his plans." The woman responded.

"He tries to steal my precious emerald! And by the looks of it, you are too! And I cannot-!"

And then he blacked out.

—-

Present Day

—-  
"...I bet that woman from last night had something to do with this!" He yelled in a rage, and was about to storm off to find the woman from the previous night.

"Yo, Knux? That you?"

Knuckles turned around to see a young boy that looked quite similar to Mighty.

"W-Who are you, and HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?"

"Dude, it's me." The boy flipped his long hair. "...Mighty. I see you've got caught up in this mess aswell. Sonic has been affected aswell, no idea for Tails and Ray though."

"Oh, sorry Mighty. Anyway, why are you here?" Knuckles proceeded to ask.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the festival next week."

"Oh, well, I have to protect the Master Emerald so no. Speaking of the Master Emerald, it's went missing again."

"I can help look for it if you want." Mighty responded, and Knuckles accepted his offer. "But first, I might have to do something about this hair. Sonic thought I was a girl earlier, and I don't want that to happen again."

—-

After a troublesome flight with Sonic constantly nearly falling and Tails saving him, the two finally made it to Angel Island, and they got off and out. "That sure was a intense flight!" Sonic said after getting off the wings.

"I'm just glad we're both safe." Tails responded while smiling.

"Now..." Sonic then began, holding Tails' hand. "...Let's go find Knuckles!"

And then they went off to find Knuckles. It was quite wild, as Sonic kept running off, forgetting he no longer could run as fast as he could before, with Tails running after him. Eventually, Sonic collapsed into a bush in exhaustion, a feeling he had never felt before until now.

"Tails...what is this...weird feeling...in my lungs...?" Sonic asked on the floor, still exhausted and breathing heavily. Tails was about to speak, until a familiar voice started

"Are you okay? You sound so exhausted."

Sonic then got up, and saw Mighty behind him. But something was different this time, he had cut his hair shorter.

"Hey Mighty, nice haircut!" Sonic complimented Mighty.

"I didn't like how you thought I was a girl earlier." Mighty responded.

"Oh, okay. So, who's that next to you?" Sonic then asked.

"That's Knuckles. He lost the Master Emerald, and I'm helping him. Knuckles, this is Sonic."

Knuckles and Sonic then backed away from eachother in hatred. Knuckles didn't trust Sonic at all.

Suddenly, Ray ran towards Mighty and hugged him hard, tears in his eyes.

"Ray!? What are you doing here!?" Tails asked in shock.

"I-I snuck onto the Tornado.." Ray then responded sadly.

"What on Mobius was that all about Ray!?" Mighty then cried out.

"It's because...IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, MIGHTY!" Ray then cried more while clinging onto Mighty. "This new body, it reminds me of that evil man and his robot..."

"You mean Eggman and Metal Sonic?" Sonic asked.

"Y-Yes...!"

Mighty then put his hand on Rays in comfort and began to speak. "That was one month ago. It's all in the past, Ray. Just let it go."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic!"

Sonic and the others then turned to see Dr. Eggman behind them in his Eggmobile.

"It's no surprise you'd show up! Don't worry, I don't have Metal Sonic this around..." Eggman said as he took out a strange blue gem.

"What on Mobius is that?"

"This is a Tomorrow Gem. It can contain one Tomorrow in each gem." Eggman explained. However, nothing could prepare Sonic and his friends for what he said next.

"Oh? You don't know what a Tomorrow is? Let me explain. A Tomorrow keeps track of your identity and every move you do, so it can turn into a new day in your life. With the help of my new ally Kanna, we have managed to take yours and replace them. With your true tomorrow, we can destroy the Future Comet!"

Sonic could only stare horrified at Eggman's explanation. What would happen if they didn't get the Tomorrows back? Would they be stuck as humans forever? He shuddered at that thought, not being able to go fast ever again. But then Eggman began to attack with drills, and he knew it was no time to think.

Quickly, Sonic prepared to try do his spin jump to attack, but he only tripped over and fell face flat. "Hah! You can't even attack anymore!" Eggman then mocked Sonic, which resulted in him getting incredibly mad.

"Okay Eggman, if you want to fight, I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!"

While it was hard, due to all the drills and not being able to use their powers anymore, Sonic and the others finally beat Eggman for the time being.

"You rascals might have wom this time, but this isn't the end!" Eggman declared before retreating.

"Woo! We beat Eggman!" Tails said, but then he saw Sonic looked actually quite disappointed. "Sonic..? Why are you sad? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I should. But...there's just something I hate about this human body. I've lost everything in this new form. My quills, my speed, my spin dash...and what if we don't do anything about this whole Tomorrow thing? We might be stuck like this forever." Sonic then explained, with slight tears in his eyes.

"Sonic." Tails began. "It'll be okay. We'll get those tomorrows back, and we'll be back to our true forms again in no time! Also, hopefully we can find a substitute for your speed until then. Sound like a plan?"

"It does." Sonic then hugged Tails. "Thank you."

—-

Meanwhile, in Eggman's lair...

—-

Eggman was in his lair with Kanna, who was sitting on a pillar.

"I don't understand! Everytime I seem to do something right, Sonic and his team always ruin it for me!" Eggman sulked in a rage.

"Well, maybe if you left me to do it, maybe I could have beat them easily." Kanna responded. "Say, Eggman, do you still have those robots that were mutated by this so called, 'Phantom Ruby', lying about?"

"I guess, what about them?"

"Maybe we could use them to distract Sonic and his friends." Kanna said, flipping her long, dark hair

"Kanna, you're a genius!" Eggman then stood up in triumph. "With them distracting Sonic, NOTHING CAN STOP US! OHOHOHOHOHO~!

 _A/N: EPISODE THREEEEEEEEEEE! Thank you all so much for reading. I swear I have more motivation in this story than I have for Chaos Decoration, honestly. Anyway, I'll hopefully see you all next time with episode 4!_


	4. Episode 4: Substitute For Lost Speed

_Previously on Sonic Mania: When Tomorrow Comes, Sonic, Tails and, suprisingly, Ray finally met up with Mighty and Knuckles on Angel Island. Eggman had also appeared and revealed to them about Tomorrows and his plan to destroy the Future Comet. A fight then broke out, but Sonic wasn't all that happy..._

 _—-_

"Woo! We beat Eggman!" Tails said, but then he saw Sonic looked actually quite disappointed. "Sonic..? Why are you sad? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I should. But...there's just something I hate about this human body. I've lost everything in this new form. My quills, my speed, my spin dash...and what if we don't do anything about this whole Tomorrow thing? We might be stuck like this forever." Sonic then explained, with slight tears in his eyes.

"Sonic." Tails began. "It'll be okay. We'll get those tomorrows back, and we'll be back to our true forms again in no time! Also, hopefully we can find a substitute for your speed until then. Sound like a plan?"

"It does." Sonic then hugged Tails. "Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome..." Tails then stuttered in surprise as he pushed Sonic away lightly. Then, Mighty joined the conversation. "I was just about to leave to continue helping for the festival. You guys wanna come?"

"Sure, why not?" Tails responded.

"Yes!" Ray exclaimed.

"Sure, I guess..." Knuckles muttered.

"Of course." Sonic then held Mighty's hand and smiled. And then they were off.

—-

"You're late Mighty!" Amy Rose said upon Mighty and the gang finally arrived to where the festival was to take place, and met up with her and Honey the Cat.

"I'm surprised you even recognized me." Mighty then responded. Outside of writing short stories, Mighty partnered with Amy and Honey to help clear the main area the festival was to take place and set things up.

"Just a hunch." She then turned to Sonic. "Also, Sonic!? Is that you!?"

"Uhhh...yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhh...gotta run!" Sonic then tried to run off, but once again, he had forgotten he was notably slower now. Because of this, Amy caught up with him and hugged him by the leg.

"O-Oh sheesh, I didn't even realise how small things have gotten now that I'm human..." Sonic realised upon looking down and seeing Amy hugging his leg.

"Now, now..." Tails then lightly took Amy off Sonic's leg. "Sonic and I are going to leave so we can do something about his lost speed. Catch you guys later!" Tails then ran off holding Sonic's hand, leaving Mighty and the others on their own.

—-

Later on, at at the entrance to Tails' workshop, Tails had given Sonic...a golf club of all things.

"A golf club? Seriously?" Sonic asked in annoyance while still holding the golf club. "What am I supposed to do with THIS!?"

Tails then swung the golf club upwards so the head was facing Sonic's face. "The main idea I had is that you can swing the golf club across the Badniks or the enemies."

"Like this?" Sonic then swung the golf club.

"Yeah!"

"But...I'm not sure if this golf club will be able to beat Badniks. Wouldn't it just slightly dent them and bend a bit?"

Tails stopped for a moment at Sonic's statement and thought about it for a minute. "You have a point. I'll try think of something else. How about roller skates?"

"I don't know. If anything, I might just slip and fall all over the place and crash into things."

"But Sonic, isn't that what you always do?"

"Actually, yeah. Let's give that a whirl. "

Some time after, Tails had adjust removable roller blades to Sonic's shoes, and Sonic was giving it a try. He fell alot at first, but after a few tries, he got the hang of it. However, he still felt quite empty.

"Hey, Sonic...? Are you okay?" Tails asked upon noticing Sonic's expression.

"I dunno Tails. I mean, these roller blades are nice, they help me go fast and all, but it's just not the same as naturally going fast. Doesn't help I don't have any means of defense or attack." Sonic responded.

"I completely understand. Say, have you tried archery before?"

"No, not really. I wasn't planning on it either. Why exactly do you ask?"

"Well, I think I have a bow and arrow laying somewhere. Wait right here."

When Tails came back out, he was holding a wooden bow and a stash of black arrows. "Maybe you can use these."

And so Sonic tried it out on a tree with...minimal success. All of his shots either missed or went too far away. It was at this point Sonic called it quits. Tails kept begging him not to leave and that they could find something, but he completely ignored him and left anyway. -

—-

Meanwhile, in Eggman's lair...

—-

"So, Doctor, how is reprogramming those robots coming along?"

"Doing good, Kanna."

"That's good. So, I found this ruby." Kanna then gave Eggman a strange ruby. Dr. Eggman was busy reprogramming the Hard Boiled Heavies, while Kanna was oversighting it.

"That's the Phantom Ruby! Thank you Kanna!" Eggman was about to take the ruby, but then Kanna pushed him away and shoved the ruby onto one of the robots.

"Sorry Eggman, but I'll take it from here, seeing as you fail oh so much. You take care of the Tomorrow Gems, okay? I got this on lock."

—-

Back with Sonic...

—-

Meanwhile, Sonic was laying on his bed in slight emptiness. "I can't seem to find any good substitutes for speed. Tails really isn't helping either. Doesn't even help that this might be permanent if something isn't done. Perhaps I should just sleep all day and ignore everything, but that wouldn't benefit anyone, so I guess I'll give Tails another shot. Yes, that would work!"

He then decide to get off his bed and find Tails once again. A voice kept telling him to just go back to bed and sleep, but he ignored it. This time, he would definitely find something, and this time, he had absolutely no regrets.

"Hey, why must you stress yourself out like this?"

Sonic stopped in his tracks upon hearing a voice similar to his own, and turned around to see his mobian self in a yellow jacket.

"Honestly, it's better if you just quit."

"No! I will do something about this human body!"

"Come on now..." The strange mobian Sonic held the true Sonic. "...Don't you think you stress yourself a bit too much racing about saving the world?"

"No I don't!" Sonic then cried out, but then his eyes turned red and red spider webs started coming out of his eyes. "On second though, I actually do..."

"Well, think about it for a moment. As a human, you can just sleep in all day while your friends do all the hard work. Doesn't that sound perfect? After all, I'm sure Mobius can find a new hero to take your steed..."

"Yes, thank you..." Sonic said, but suddenly he shook his head rapidly, causing his eyes to go back to normal and the spider webs to vanish. "...For the offer. Sorry, but this is something I really gotta do." He then said as he kicked his mobian self, causing said self to transform into none of than the Heavy Magician, who was assuming Sonic's mobian self. The Heavy Magician then, oddly, vanished.

"...Just what on Mobius just happened?" Sonic asked himself, scratching his head. "Eh, no matter." He then continued to find Tails.

—-

"Oh, hey again Sonic. What brings you back here?" Tails asked upon Sonic finding him.

"Hey Tails. So, uh, sorry for just storming off earlier. I was just mad." Sonic responded.

Tails then hugged Sonic. "It's okay."

"Cheers buddy. Also, I kinda want to try the archery again."

"Sure thing, Sonic! I mighty have to make a few adjustments to it first."

 _A/N: Thank you all so much for reading episode 4. I kinda feel like the second half of this was kinda rushed. Doesn't help how short it is. Hopefully future episodes can make up for that. Also, this will probably be the final episode for October. I'll hopefully see you all next time in November (by the time I'm posting this) with episode 5!_


	5. Episode 5: Mighty's Passion

_Previously on Sonic Mania: When Tomorrow Comes, Sonic and the others returned from Angel Island, and Tails took Sonic to find a substitute for his lost speed. A golf club, some roller blades, and a bow and arrow later, Sonic had to face a old enemy, and succeeded. His final choice? The archery. But today, we're going to focus on Mighty._

 _—-_

"Hey Mighty, I don't know where to put this art Tails made, can you come over!?" Amy cried out, unsure where to place Tails' art in his stand. And, as she expected, Mighty came and helped her. Everytime Amy or Ray needed his help, Mighty was easy to help. That was, when he was a armadillo, atleast. Now that he was human, it was a tad harder, but he chose to ignore that and continued helping. Atleast now he wouldn't end up accidentally destroying things due to his strength.

When the preparations finished up for the day and Mighty and Ray, and Knuckles too returned home, they sat down in Mighty's room and talked to eachother about what happened during the day. From first waking up as humans to the festival preparations.

"Wow Mighty, you didn't even act any different in your new form. It's almost as if you have always been like this!" Ray said, holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"Well, uhm, if I'm being honest, I don't even feel affected at all, I've just accepted it. It's like a another challenge for me: Get strong in this new body incase we can't get our old ones back." Mighty responded. "Heck, I was considering skipping festival preparations tomorrow to start trying to get stronger."

"It's your choice at the end of the day, Mighty. I'm personally more concerned about the Master Emerald myself. What if Angel Island falls again?" Knuckles chimed in.

"Hey, Mighty! Check this out!"

Mighty turned around and saw Sonic barge in holding a bow with blue details and arrow. "Tails gave me these sick roller blades to help me go fast, and upgraded a bow and arrow he found for me. Wanna see?" Sonic then said.

"Please no-"

Sonic shot a arrow which became covered in blue energy, and it's power culminated in it hitting Mighty's mirror and breaking it.

"SONIC! You'll be the one paying once we get back to normal!" Mighty cried out in a fury.

"Chill, Mighty. I bet Tails to can fix it like he always does. Right Tails?"

Then, Tails came in in slight exhaustion. His hair was slightly let down due to all the chaos and running around he had to do.

"I...I'm sorry Sonic, but I'm gonna take Mighty's word this time. I can't keep doing this, you know." Tails said.

"Oh, sorry." Sonic responded.

"It's alright." Tails then said.

"But seriously Sonic, you should probably loose a bit of weight."

"We're doing this again!? I'M NOT FAT!"

"Here we go again... Now, it's getting quite late, so it's best we go to sleep now. Sonic and I will start investigating tomorrow. Night guys!" Tails responded. Sonic, Tails and Ray then left for their respective rooms, leaving Knuckles and Mighty.

"Mighty, are you sure I should stay here? I don't have my own room." Knuckles asked.

"It's okay Knuckles, you can stay in here." Mighty then said.

"Thanks Mighty."

"Happy to help."

Knuckles then yawned. "About time we slept. Goodnight Mighty." He said as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight to you too, Knuckles." Mighty then said as he closed his eyes, and fell asleep aswell.

—-

Meanwhile, in Eggman's lair...

—-

"Well, my plan failed." Kanna said while entering. Last time, she had tried to control the Heavy Magician to manipulate Sonic to just accept humanity, but no avail.

"Told you, Kanna." Eggman responded. "Maybe if you left me to do it, we would have been success-"

Suddenly, a robot in catched Kanna's eye. The robot look distinctly similar to Sonic as a hedgehog, but had darker blue 'fur', yellow 'skin' in his ears instead of peach, silver arms, legs and muzzle, et cetera. "Eggman, what is that?"

"That, Kanna, is Metal Sonic. One month ago, he gathered the Chaos Emeralds for me, while I took the Master Emerald. Unfortunately, Knuckles puches us away before we could use the Master Emerald." Eggman explained.

"Oh, I was wondering if I could-"

"Kanna, no, leave this to me!"

"But I want to-"

"You know what? You can try if this fails. We'll take turns, okay?"

Kanna shaked Eggman's hand in agreement. "Okay."

—-

The next day...

—-

"I'm sorry, girls. I can't be here to help with the festival today."

"No, Mighty! We need you here!"

Mighty and and the girls were talking about Mighty skipping festival preparations to start trying to get stronger. However, Amy wanted Mighty to stay and help. Ray and Knuckles, on the other hand, stood from a distance and watched, as Tails and Sonic hate started investigating on who took their Tomorrows. Just then, Amy decided to run in and try break up the conversation.

"Go for it Mighty! We'll wait for you!" Honey then interrupted.

"Thanks Honey." Mighty then said while smiling. "I'll be back to helping before you know it."

After Mighty and Ray left, Amy asked Honey if she was sure Mighty would come back, to which Honey nodded.

—-

"Alright, so.." Mighty flicked his short hair out of the way. "What to do first..."

"Weights?" Ray asked.

"Not yet. Maybe later though." Mighty said, eyeing at a tree. He tried to get stronger by trying to shake it, nothing.

"Okay, let's use the weights."

"Hey, I think I'm getting this!"

After a while, Mighty had began to feel a bit stronger. As he continued trying, he felt more and more strong. However, eventually, he collapsed onto his knees and dropped the weights.

"MIGHTY! Are you alright?" Ray asked as he ran to help Mighty up.

"I-I'm fine...m-maybe we should stop for tonight..." Mighty said exhausted, but he was visibly smiling.

—-

When Mighty and Ray came back, Amy right off the bat hugged him.

"How did it go?" Honey asked.

"It went well." Mighty responded with a awkward smile.

Honey then flipped one of her long black ponytails. "Now, shall we get to work?"

Amy could only stare at something. "Um...Honey...b-behind you...!"

Honey then turned around to see none other than Metal Sonic. He then charged at Mighty, which succeeded.

Sonic and Tails then arrived and saw the fight go down. "Pfft, piece of cake!" Sonic said snarkishly as he charged up his bow and arrow, but Metal took noticed and attacked him instead.

"SONIC!"

"Don't panic Mighty, I'll stop Metal." Knuckles said as went all out on Metal. Suddenly, Metal raised one of his hands, and a light came out of both Honey and Amy.

"HONEY! AMY!" Mighty cried out as he rushed to try stop it. Just then, Ray came to help aswell. They both rapidly flailed their arms on the lights, trying to block them. Then, Mighty remembered something, and ran towards Metal.

"Mighty!? What are you-!?" Ray called out, but Mighty ignored him. He knew exactly what to do. He kicked Metal Sonic, which resulting in him falling onto the ground and the light vanishing, alongside Amy and Honey collapsing unconcious. He then puches him a few times.

Tails turned to Sonic and nodded at him. Sonic then charged up his bow and arrow again, and shot Metal with it. Metal then got up and glared at Sonic before flying off.

"Wow, Mighty! You showed him!" Ray cheered while hugging Mighty. Sonic, jealous was about to talk but then noticed strange gems on the ground. They appeared to be incomplete Tomorrow Gems, one being yellow and the other pink.

"I think Metal dropped these." Sonic said as he held them up to the others. Tails noticed them immediantly.

"Does this mean...Metal tried to turn Amy and Honey human too?" Tails wondered.

"Whatever they want to do, I will not allow it!" Mighty then declared. "I'll take care of Honey and Amy. You guys look for who's cuasing all of this and why. Deal?"

"Got it!" Sonic said.

"Mighty, can they stay at ours while you're taking care of them?" Ray asked.

"I guess."

"Maybe we can look for the Chaos Emeralds while we're at it," Tails began. "I bet a little Super Sonic can fix this!"

"Great thinking, Tails!" Sonic then responded to Tails' idea.

"Now then..." Tails began. "...Let's get to work!"

 _A/N: Thank you for reading episode 5, and I hope you all had a great November! I'm sorry this took so long, but I hope guys enjoyed it. I'll hopefully get to making episode 6 soon. Until then, see you all next time!_


	6. Episode 6: First Confrontation

_Previously on Sonic Mania: When Tomorrow Comes, Mighty decided to try become stronger for incase Sonic and the others fail to return to normal in time. However, after he and Ray returned to continue festival preparations, Metal Sonic attacked, and stole Amy and Honey's tomorrows, but failed to replace them completely and their gems were left behind, leave them the same form as usual..._

 _—-_

"Mighty, are you sure Amy and Honey are going to be alright?"

"Of course they are."

Amy woke up slowly, but surely, to Mighty and Ray's voices. She got up and scratched her head in confusion. "Guys...what going on?"

"It's very hard to explain." Mighty then responded. Amy then looked around and saw she was in Mighty's room. She then saw a strange pink gem decorated with gold on her lap. She then picked it up.

"That's a Tomorrow Gem. It's very complicated." Ray said. "W-Where's Sonic and the others!?" Amy then asked in worry, to which Mighty responded that they had gone to find out why this is all happening.

"I can't allow them to go alone!" Amy cried out, as she tried to take out her hammer. However, nothing happened. She tried again, nothing. No matter how many times she tried, nothing worked.

"Mighty, I think while her form hasn't changed, she lost her powers." Ray told Mighty, to which he agreed. However, Amy kept insisted to go help Sonic and the others.

"But Amy, we can't leave Honey here!" Mighty said, but Ray compromised by staying with Honey while Mighty and Amy go with the others, which they both agreed. And then Mighty and Amy were off.

—-

"MIGHTY!? AMY!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Sonic cried out in shock when they met up.

"I wanted to help!" Amy declared with a annoyed look. Mighty then dragged Amy away for a bit and said "She wanted to help you guys, but couldn't come alone. Ray is with Honey at home"

"That makes sense. So, I have a very strange feeling Eggman is behind all this." Tails said.

"WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, LET'S-!" Knuckles began, but then the gang noticed Sonic sitting down next to a normal, small brown hedgehog.

"Hey...don't you remember me? It's me, Sonic. We used to both be hedgehogs, but then something happened and I'm like this now." Sonic said to the hedgehog, but all that came out of the hedgehog's mouth was little noises. "Eh...what? I'm sorry, but I can't understand what you're-"

And then it hit him.

"...Can you even TALK!?" He then asked. Still, only sounds came out of the hedgehog. Suddenly, Amy then came along, did similar noises to what the hedgehog was making, and she held out her hand, which the hedgehog climbed onto.

"H-How did you-!?"

"You just gotta know the right thing to do." Amy then smiled.

Sonic then turned to Knuckles. "Anyway Knux...you were sayin'?"

"I was sayin...maybe we should pay Eggman a little visit to see why this is really happening, ey?" Knuckles then said.

"Sure, let's do that!" Sonic then responded with a grin. "Besides, I have my roller blades on bow and arrow now, so this'll be a BREEZE!"

—-

And so they journeyed to Eggman's base. While there were robots guarding, Sonic breezed through with his roller skates and fought with his bow and arrow, which was his first time truly using it. However, it wasn't until they entered, things began getting tough.

When they entered, they saw none other than Kanna, standing there waiting for them. "Well, it seems that you have finally arrived.." She said with a smug look.

"Hey, you're the woman from a few nights ago!" Tails called out.

"Yeah! Your name is Kanna, if I remember correctly." Knuckles then added.

"I'm surprised you guys remembered." Kanna then said. Suddenly, she then took notice of Amy, as she walked up to her and took her Tomorrow Gem that they took with them.

Then, a light was pulled out of Amy and was replaced, causing her to fall unconscious. Mighty rushed to her aid, as Kanna then walked off. She had partially finished what Metal had started prior: Switch Amy's tomorrow, now Honey was remaining.

"Hey, come back here! We have questions!" Sonic cried out, but no avail. Suddenly, Eggman appeared in a new machine. "Well, Sonic, we meet again!" Eggman laughed.

"Eggman, what did that woman do to Amy!?" Mighty asked in a rage.

"Oh, that's easy. Kanna simply replaced her tomorrow. Soon, she'll be human just like you guys." Eggman explained. "Anyways, let's get down to buisness!" He then cried out as big wooden wheels began coming out of the machine he was in.

The fight was easier than last time. Sonic used his bow and arrow to attack the core, Tails and Knuckles dodged, and Mighty escaped with Amy. Eventually, Eggman was beat yet again. As he retreated in the machine, a strange dark grey sphere with a sharp point at the bottom. Sonic then picked it up.

"We'll exmine it when we get home." Tails then said, as he put it away. And then Sonic, Tails and Knuckles returned home for now.

—-

A few hours later...

—-

When Sonic and the others returned home, they noticed a young human girl who looked like Amy was in Mighty's bed. Unless...

"Amy is now a human." Mighty said. Suddenly, she woke up and yawned.

"Guys...what happened? And why do I feel so weird...?" Amy asked upon waking up.

"Well, uhm..." Sonic then began, but then Mighty interrupted him with "There's a mirror over there if you wanna check."

Amy then turned and faced the mirror and screamed. No doubt about it, she was a human.

 _A/N: Here is my Christmas gift from me to you. I know it's a bit short, but I tried my best. Hopefully, I'll be able to get better with episode 7. Until then, see you guys next time, and Merry Christmas to everyone who is reading this!_


End file.
